Nunca te dejare ir
by Saku-Dark-Angel
Summary: Sora, y Nao, en una bella, complicada y comica situacion...
1. Capitulo 1º

Luego de 3 meses del accidente con, Aizawa, en fines de las vacaciones de invierno, Sora Hashiba y Sunao Fujimori, se mudan juntos a un departamento.

-Coloca las cajas ahi- dice Un joven de cabellos largos y rosas.

-Si- Baja las cajas, un muchacho de ojos azules.

-Es hermoso el departamento, No?- dice mientras recorría el lugar de punta a punta. Era realmente hermoso, con una habitación, un baño, una pequeña casita, una habitacion la cual podrian usar como cualquier cosa, y un living grande y extenso. Muy bien decorada, y simplemente acogedora.

- Hashiba ten...-gusto cuando iba a advertirle, se lleva puesto un par de cajas- cuidado...- Sora callo de frente al suelo, dandose un fuerte golpe en la cara.

-Estas bien?- dice Sunao, algo preocupado.

-Si- se levanta con toda la cara roja, provocado por el golpe.

-Sora, ayudame a entrar lo que queda- dice Un hombre mayor.

-Si, Nii-Chan- dice Sora, mientras agarraba otra caja.

-Dejenme ayudarlos- dice Sunao, pero siente rechazo por Shinichirou.

-Dejanos a nosotros- dice friamente Мamente Shinichirou, quien aun le tenia desconfianza.

-Es-esta bien...-dice algo asustado.

-Esta es la ultima-Dice Sora entrando una caja- que cansado estoy- dice limpiandose, algunas gotitas de sudor de su frente.

-Tomen- Nanami, sale de la cocina con 3 vasos con limonada.

Unos minutos mАs tarde, luego de haber conversado, mira totalmente el departamento y etc.

-Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos... Ustedes termine de ordenas- dice Shinichirou, mientras cogia a Nanami de la cintura y se marchan.

-Sora... Shinichirou aun me odia, verdad?- pregunta triste Sunao, mientras se sentaba en un sofА, a su derecha.

-No, solo te tiene desconfianza- dice, sin pensar, _(cosa normal de el xD)_ mientras lo abrazaba.

**Que lindas palabras de aliento Sora, no se te ocurrio algo mas lindo** le dice sarcasticamente Yoru.

-Sora...-dice Sunao, pero el no lo deja continuar.

-Vamos a acomodar, o por lo menos a hacer las camas... sino esta noche no tendremos donde dormir- decia riendose Sora.

-Si- agarra unas sabanas y las pone sobre las camas, en una de las habitaciones.

Mientras, sora, acomodaba algunas cosas que habia sacado de las cajas, incluyendo al peluche del elefantito rosa.

-Este va aca- dice colocАndolo arriba de la cama.

-Que te dije de ese peluche?- dice Sunao algo molesto- no lo quiero en la cama- casi en gritos dijo, pero todo ese enoja no era a causa de el "maldito peluche rosa" sino pro el echo de que no se sentia querido por los demas, sino que un estorbo alguien que no merecia vivir mas.

-Pero... el tambien tiene que estar como, y lo voy a dejar aca- dice desafiante.

-No!- se enoja Nao lo toma y lo revolea fuera de la habitacion-No lo quiero!- realmente eso enojo era por el echo de que Sora apreciaba mas a ese peluche que a el y eso lo enfurecia bastante.

-Si el se va, yo tambien!!-dice haciendo puchero.

-Entonces... Vete- dice totalmente furioso Nao.

-Bueno, si es lo que quieres...- Sora recoge su peluche, una maleta y se marcha.- si me necesitas voy a estar donde me quieren a mi y a Toshizou, en la cada de Nii-Chan y Nanami- dice y cierra la puerta de un golpe.

**No debiste dejar que se lleve a mi Yuro** dice Ran, casi llorando.

-A mi no me importa ninguno de los dos- dice Enojado Nao, y se recuesta en la cama quedandose dormido, por algunas horas.

Ring-ring-sonaba el timbre.

-Mmm... quien sera- se levanta y abre la puerta.

-Konichiwa!- dice un hombre con una colita y cabello castaño.

-Ah, hola Nanami... Pasa- dice aun algo dormido.

-Que paso con Sora?- pregunta Algo preocupado  
.  
-Nada... se encapricho, nada grave...-dice mientras le hacia lugar para sentarse.

-Espero que eso no los perjudique, ahora que todo se arreglo- dice Nanami.

-Gracias por preocuparte- Dice Nao.

-No es nada -Sonrie amablemente- Me tengo que marchar, ya tendria que estar haciendo la cena. Hasta mañana Sunao.- dice Nanami, antes de irse.

-Adios- hace gesto de saludo, al marcharse vuelve a recostarse en la cama y no se levanta por 3 dias.

Mientras que Sora, no podia pegar el ojo en toda la noche, pensando en su Nao-kun.  
Al pasar los dias, Sora no resiste estar lejos de Sunao y decide regresar. Toma su maleta, su peluche y regresan al departamentito.  
Al llegar al departamento, abre la puerta y entra.

-Nao-kun?- observa que todo estaba intacto- Estas en casa?- pregunta mientras buscaba en cada habitacion.

Al entrar al la habitacion, que seria su cuarto, nota que su compañero estaba dormido, con la misma ropa que llevaba el dia que se pelearon.

-Fujimori, despierta- se acerca y acaricia su mejilla, era tan suave y calida.

-5 minutos mas- decia y se daba vuelta hacia el otro lado.

-Ya es tarde, son las 8:00 hs. Llegaras tarde al colegio- le decia, aunque sabia que era Domingo y que todavМa no empezaron las clases, era una forma eficaz de despertarlo y comica.

-Tarde!!!- se levanta sobresaltado y eso provoca que golpeara a Sora con su cabeza.-Aunch- se agarra la cabeza.

-Eso dolio- dice Sora.

-Perdon... Que haces aca? No te habias ido?- pregunta Sunao.

-Vine a pedirte... a pedirte...- dice Sora, pero no le puede decir lo que realmente le tenia que decir.

-No importa, por lo visto no me lo diras- dice y se levanta de la cama.- me ira a duchar- coge su ropa y se mete en la ducha.

-Perdon- dice pero ya no se encontraba mas alli- cuando lo logro decir ya no esta- se quejaba Sora.  
A los minutos, Sunao regresa a la habitacion, aun secandose el cabello.

-Vamos a comer?- pregunta Sora.

-No, gracias...-dice indiferente Sunao.

-Esta bien... regreso pronto- dice mientras se levantaba y se dirigia a la puerta de salida.

-Sora espera...-dice Sunao.

-Si?- se detiene para escucharlo.

-No, no importa, luego te lo digo- dice Sunao con vos triste.

-Ok, me voy- dice y cierra la puerta.

**Porque no le dijiste que se quede con junto a ti?** pregunta Ran.

-Por que no- dice Sunao.

**No vas a comer nada? Desde hace 3 dias que no comes** le dice Ran preocupado.

-No importa... no tengo hambre- dice el ojirosa.

Sunao discute con Ran por un par de minutos, hasta escuchar el timbre.  
Ring-ring- sonaba una y otra vez.

-Ya voy- se levanta y se dirige a la puerta- Quien es?- pregunta.

-Somos Shinichirou y Nanami- responden. Abre la puerta y los hace pasar.

-Sora?- pregunta Shinichirou.

-El salio a comer.- dice molesto.- Quieren algo para tomar?- pregunta amablemente.

-Si- dice Shinichirou.

-Yo ir a buscar algo, no te preocupes Sunao.- Dice Nanami retirsndose a la cocina.

Shinichirou, se acerca a Sunao, quien estaba sentado en un sofs, frente al suyo.

-No se lo que estas tramando- le agarra la mandibula de forma amenazante.- Pero no dejare que le hagas daño a Sora- dice Shinichirou.

-N-no.. l-le a-are nada...-dice entre cortado, acausa del temor y la mano que sostenia su mandibula.

-Aqui tienen- sale de la cocina Nanami, en ese instante Shinichirou suelta a Sunao.

Coloca una bandeja con te, en la mesita que se encontraba frente a los sofas.

-Tienes idea cuando regresa Sora?- pregunto.

-No, no lose- responde.

El pelirosa se encontraba muy incomodo, al estar junto a las personas quienes habia lastimado. Nanami aun le tenia algo de miedo luego del accidente con Shinichirou. Y Shinichirou desconfiaba de el.

No podia esperar mas a que llegara Sora, su paciencia se estaba acabando.

Nanami se levante para retirar la bandeja con el te y nuevamente quedaron Shinichirou y Sunao solos  
.  
-Te estare vigilando.. no dejare que el hagas daño- dice amenazante.

Nao no resiste mas, se levanta de la habitacion y se encierra en el cuarto.

Contra la puerta principal, se arrincona, abrazandose las piernas y llorando.

**No llores, tu sabes que no le haras daño a Sora** le dice Ran.  
-No es cierto!!! Sino porque se habia marchado! Fue por que lo lastime- intenta de pegarle a Ran pero sabia que era inutil.

Para su suerte Recien llegaba Sora.

-Konichiwa!- dice al entrar a la habitacion.

-Hola- dicen Shinichirou y Nanami.

-A que se debe su visita?- pregunta Sora.

-Queriamos saber si ya estaba todo bien con Sunao- Dice Nanami.

-Si, ya nos arreglamos-dice feliz.

-Bueno entonces nos retiramos, debemos hacer algunas cosas- de Shinichirou, levantase.

-Adios Sora- dice Nanami. Y ambos se marchan.

-Fujimori? Donde estas?- pregunta Sora, mientras lo buscaba.  
Se acerca al cuarto y escucha un leve llanto.

-Fujimori te sucede algo?- pregunta mientras daba un leve golpe a la puerta.

-No, ahora te abro- se levanta del suelo y se seca las lagrimas. Abre la puerta y Sora entra.

-No es cierto, te oi llorar- dice Sora, mientras se acercaba a el.

-No, no estaba llorando. Te abra parecido-dice con vos triste e intentando de dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No, yo lo escuche, aun tu vos es triste y tus ojos llorosos- se acerca y lo abraza- que te sucede?- pregunta preocupado.

-No es de tu incumbencia- se suelta de Sora y se dirige al baño.

-Que le pasara?- pregunta Sora enojado.

**No lo culpes, estar solo con Shinichirou y Nanami, no le hizo bien recuerda el les hizo mal en alguna momento** le dice Yoru.

-Debe ser eso... aunque creo que algo mas...-dice algo preocupado.

**No te preocupes, luego averiguare mas...** dice Yuro, con esa mirada que parecia dice "Ran me lo contara, por las buenas o las malas"

-No me digas que... Con Ran... para sacarle informacion- se sonroja del solo pensarlo.  
Mientras tanto, Sunao estaba enserado en el baño.


	2. Capitulo 2º

-Jamás, jamás podré ser feliz… No pertenezco aquí- repetía una y otra vez Nao.

**No digas eso… Perteneces aquí, tu destino es estar junto a Sora** le dice Ran intentando de calmarlo.

-No es cierto… creo que lo mejor seria…-dice Nao.

**¡No ni lo pienses!** le dice Ran molesto.

Sora se cansa de esa situación, intenta de sacar a Sunao del baño.

-Dale, sal de ahí, todo va a pasar… ¡SAL!- grito Sora estaba cansado de su actitud.

-¡No¡Aléjate!- le gritaba.

-Pero déjame entrar- golea la puerta intentando de abrita.

-Bueno- abre la puerta, pero justo había sido golpeada por Sora y eso provoca que caiga al suelo.

-Ahí tenes- dice fríamente y se marcha al cuarto a recostarse en la cama.

-Nao… - se levanta y decide perseguirlo, pero otro golpe de un portazo lo detiene.

-No molestes- le dice Sunao.

Pasan las horas, Sora desempaco la mitad de las cosas y las acomodo. Ya era la hora de cenar.

Entra a la habitación donde dormir Nao-kun.

-Despierta, y comamos algo- dice acercándose a el.

-No, gracias… prefiero descansar- dice Sunao.

-Te vas a enfermar si no comes- se sienta junto a el.

- ¿desde cuando te importó?- dice Sunao.

-Desde siempre- dice con una vos calmada y dulce- Jamás me dejaste de importar.-

-…- se sonroja y no dice nada, solo se queda en silencio, ante las palabras de su compañero.

-Dale- lo toma de la mano y lo saca de la cama.- debes alimentarte- dice con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Hashiba…-dice y es llevado al living, mientras que su compañero entraba a la cocina- ¿Piensas cocinar tu?- pregunta asustado.

-Si¿hay algún problema?- responde desde la cocina.

-Déjame que lo hago yo- se dirige a la cocina y echa a Sora, de allí.

A los minutos, sale Sunao con una bandeja un plato de Ramen.

-Toma- lo coloca sobre la mesita que se encontraría frente a los sofás.

-¡Se ve delicioso!- dice casi saboreando la comida- pero… ¿tu no comerás?- pregunta la ver solo un plato.

-Como te dije, no tengo hambre- se sienta junto a el y lo observa.

Sora comienza a comer, pero al notar que su compañero lo miraba, no puedo seguí, le daba vergüenza que lo mirara así.

-No, puedo comer…- suelta los palitos con los cuales comía y se acerca a Sunao.- Solo… me gustaría…- su rostro estaba, tan serca del de Nao, que su respiración frotaba pro su rostro.

-Hashiba…- se sonroja- ¡Aléjate!- le da unos golpes al pecho, e intentaba de que el joven se alejara, pero no lo consiguió.

-Nao-kun…-dijo y al acto siguiente lo beso.

-Ya basta- decía demasiado avergonzado y se separo del joven. Se levanto y se arrincono en una esquina. Se abraza las piernas y esconde su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-Nao-kun…- se acerca y levanta el pequeño rostro, para verlo a los ojos.

-Kuu-Chan- unas lagrimas comienzan a deslizarse por su rostro. No comprendía cual era la razón de esas lágrimas, pero no las pudo parar.

-¿Fujimori?- dice preocupado y sin comprender la razón de llanto de Sunao.

-¡No! Aléjate- se levanta y sale corriendo del departamento, afuera nevaba, corre así la plaza más cercana.

-¡Sunao!- dice pero no lo sigue, Yoru se lo impidió.

**Déjalo, será lo mejor** le dice Yoru.

-¿Pero si algo malo le pasa? Seria mi culpa- dice Sora.

**Ya es grande, no dejara que nada le pase… es muy obstinado** dice Yoru.

Al llegar a la plaza Sunao se sienta en uno de los bancos, lloraba sin secar, abrazando sus propias piernas y escondiendo su rostro, hasta sentir una mano en su hombre.

-Sora…- dice, pero nadie le responde.

La persona qué se encontraba detrás, se acerco y se sentó junto a el.

-¿Qué haces aquí solita, pequeña?- dice el hombre, quien poso uno de su brazo sobre los hombros de Nao.

-…- Nao no contesto, esperando que se resignara y se marchara el hombre, quien lo acosaba.

-Vamos, belleza… No te puedes resistir a mi encanto- el hombre se acerca asía su cara, intentando de besarlo.

-¡Aléjate!- dice dando algunos golpes, al hombre. A el no el gusto mucho la actitud y lo toma del brazo, llevándoselo hacia su casa.

En el camino, Nao intento de soltarse, pero no puedo. Aunque grito y grito nadie lo salvo, estaba destinado a que eso ocurriera.

Al llegar, a una casa, no muy bien cuidada, entran y lo lleva a una habitación, empujándolo en una cama y encerrándolo en ella.

-Regresare por ti, solo necesito prepararme- le dijo el hombre antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nao no sabia que hacer, estaba asustado, y nadie lo podía salvar.

Se arrincono en la punta de la cama, abrazándose sus piernas y escociendo su delicada cara en ellas.

-Kuu-Chan, Kuu-Chan, Kuu-Chan- repetía una y otra vez.

Estaba todo en tranquilidad, la habitación estaba en un silencio absoluto, hasta la entrada de este hombre a ella.

-Eres tan linda, criatura- dice el hombre, mientras se acercaba con un par de esposas en sus manos.

-¡No soy mujer!- grita Nao. El hombre se detiene a pensar, hasta llegar a una conclusión.

-Es bueno probar nuevas cosas- se sienta junto a el.

-¿Qué me ara?- pregunta asustado.

-Nada, solo relégate…-dice mientras agarra las manos de Sunao y las encadenaba a la cama, lo mismo hace cos sus pies, pero antes le saca la polera que llevaba puesta y la camisa que estaba debajo.

Sunao, queda abierto de piernas y brazos en la cama, sin poder moverse.

El hombre, se sube arriba de el, y prende una vela.

-Jugáremos un juegos- dice acercándole la vela, al pecho.- no puedo asegurarte que no te dolerá- decía con una sonrisa maligna.

El hombre comenzó a besar y mordisquear el torso de Nao, pero en cada lugar donde pasaba su boca echaba un poco de cera de Vela.


	3. Capitulo 3º

-Ah...- gritaba Nao, con cada contacto con la cera, sus ojos rebalsaban de lagrimas, su dolor era grande.

El hombre empezó a subir y dejo la vela en una mesa de dormir junto a la cama, subía pro todo el cuello hasta llegar a la boxea. Donde mordió y beso bruscamente, dañándolo.

-Kuu-chan… ayúdame onegai…- dice con tristeza, mientras que unas lágrimas caían por su rostro. Al hombre no le importo solo le importaba su propia satisfacción.

De un momento a otro se detiene y suelta Sunao, pero aun lo deja encerrado en el cuarto.

Mientras, Sora se estaba preocupando bastante y decide llamarlo.

Suna el celular de Fujimori, el recuerda que lo llevaba consigo y atiende.

-¿¡Fujimor!?- grita Sora al atender.

_ Kuu-chan… ayúdame…-_ dice nostálgicamente.

-¿Dónde estas¿Que te sucede?- decía desesperado Sora.

_ Es-estoy en una casa a 1 cuadra de la plaza al oeste… me secuestro un hombre… Kuu-Chan tengo miedo…-_Contestaba a las pregunta Sunao.

-¿El te hizo algo?- pregunta sobresaltado.

_ Kuu-Chan… tengo miedo… ayúdame... Kuu-Chan…-_fue lo ultimo que dijo, el hombre entro a la habitación y le pego un cachetazos a Sunao, haciendo que tire el celular.

-No hablarás con nadie… esta noche eres solo mío- dijo el Hombre.

-¡¡¡¡NAOO-KUNNN!!!!- grita pero era inútil, el ya no lo podía escuchar mas.

Sora, no sabia que hacer, agarra una campera y sale del departamento a buscarlo, mientras llamaba a Nanami y Shinichirou, para que lo ayuden.

_ Hai?-_ Atiende el teléfono Nanami.

-¡Nanami-san!- dice algo agitado.

_ ¿¡Sora que te pasa!?-_ pregunta preocupado.

-A mi nada pero… ¡a Nao-kun le esta por pasar algo!

_ ¿Donde esta?-_ pregunta Nanami.

-En una casa, fue secuestrado por un tipo… A 1 cuadra al oeste de la plaza.- dice Sora, cuando se detiene, ya había llegado a la plaza.

_ Espera allí, iremos lo más rápido posible-_ Diciendo eso cuelga, le avisa a Shinichirou y Salen con el auto a buscar a Sora.

Mientras Nao, no al estaba pasando muy bien.

-Jugáremos un rato mas- dice El hombre mientras ataba la manos de Sunao en la cama juntas, para poder darlo vuelta a su antojo.

Comienza a sacarle el pantalón, que llevaba puesto, dejándolo en bóxer.

-Que bellas piernas tienes- dice el hombre.

**Yoru nos vendrá a rescatar pronto… pronto…** dice Ran para calmar a Nao.

El hombre comienza sacarse también su pantalón, y su bóxer. Coloca a Nao, baca abajo y le baja el bóxer. Coloca su miembro dentro del blanco colita de Nao.

Mientras, Sora se había cansado de esperar, el diva actuar, no se podía ni imaginar que era lo que le podían estar haciendo a su niño.

Corrió, pro la cuadra que le había indicado Nao, hasta llegar a la última casa. La luz de una de la habitación estaba encendida, era la única casa que tiene una luz encendida, entonces pensó que debería ser esa.

El intenta de abrir la puerta, peor no puedo.

-Ya casi llego Nao-kun… ya casi- decía mientras buscaba una manera de entrar.

Ene se momento llegan, Nii-chan y Nanami.

-¡Sora!- grita Nii-Chan.

-Aquí esta… lo presiento- dice Sora mientras buscaba una manera de entrar.

-¿Estas completamente seguro?- pregunta Nanami.

-Si- dice y encuentra que una de las ventanas estaba semi-abierta

-¡Aquí!- señala Sora e intenta de abrirla, lográndolo.

Mientras, el hombre se había cansado de jugar con Sunao, y le molestaba el hecho de que este llorando siempre.

-Ya me cansaste- toma la ve y se la acerca al rostro- ya no lloraras mas- vierte un poco de cera sobre le ojo izquierdo de Nao, quien lo tenia cerrado por el temor.

-¡Nao!- grita Sora mientras intentaba de entrar en la habitación.

Un fuerte golpe a la puerta de par de Shinichirou, la derriba.

-¡Suéltalo!- dice Sora al apenas entrar a la habitación.

-¿¡Pero, que demonios hacen a mi casa!?- pregunta el hombre, quien estaba sobre Sunao, todavía.

Sora se acerca y empuja al hombre que se encontraba sobre su chico, al suelo. Se sienta sobre la cama y cubre a Sunao con la campera que llevaba puesto.

-Ya llame a la policía- Dice Nanami quien entraba a la habitación.

-Kuu-chan… viniste- levanta su rostro para ver el del peli-azul.

-¿Nao-kun que te hizo este bastando en el ojo?- mira un gran enrojecimiento e hinchazón que tenia en el ojo izquierdo.

-Kuu-chan… tenia miedo- dice mientras lo abraza y llora.

Nanami se acerca a Nao y revisa su ojo.

-Es grave¿Qué te hizo exactamente?- pregunta Nanami.

-Por que no le preguntamos directamente a maldito que se lo hizo- dice Sora

-Siento decírtelo pero el hombre esta desmallado, creo que mi golpe fue muy fuerte- dice Shinichirou con una sonrisa de satisfacción y a la vez de decepción.

-Sora. – dice Nanami, quien le entrega un paño. -Humedécelo con agua bien fría y tráelo.- dice. Sora le hace caso y se dirige el baño.

-Será mejor que llamemos a una ambulancia.-dijo Shinichirou.

-Si- asiente con la cabeza y marca un número.

-Onegai rápido un ambulancia al a casa…- dice Nanami.

-Aquí tienes- entra a la habitación y se lo alcanza.

Lo coloca sobre el ojo, y mira la habitación, buscando la causa de la herida.

Ve sobre la mesita de noche una vela.

-No… no fue capas de…-dice Nanami agarrando la vela.

-…-Nao no contesta, pero asiente con la cabeza de que esa era la causa.

-Nao-kun… yo te cuidare- dice Sora, que se había sentado junto a el.

Nao no duda y lo abraza fuertemente.

-No me dejes… no lo hagas- susurraba.

-No lo are…- dijo y correspondió al abrazo.

La ambulancia y la policía llego. Nao es llevado al hospital, mientras que el hombre es arrestado, por abuso a menor.


	4. Capitulo 4º

Luego de 2 días, Fujimori, regrese a su "Casa" junto a Sora.

-Me quiero ir lo más pronto posible del departamento, Quiero regresar a nuestro dormitorio… Como antes…-dice Sunao al entrar al departamento.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- pregunta Sora, aunque sabia que la respuesta era obvia.

-Si… no soporto estar mas aquí… no me gusta- dice y se sienta en un sofá.

-Llamare a Matsuri y le avisare, luego empacaremos todo- dice Sora mientras tomaba su celular.

-Me encantaría… así por lo menos tendríamos la vida como antes- coloca su mano sobre su ojo izquierdo, que llevaba vendo- o por lo menos lo mas cercano…- dice con un tono triste, que Sora nota.

-Nao-kun… no te preocupes… todo será como antes- dice mientras se acercaba y lo abrazaba por las espaldas.

Sunao, se levanta, se suelta de lso brazos de Sora y se dirige a su cuarto, se recuesta en la cama y se queda dormido. Mientras, Sora empacaba las cosas en cajas.

Sunao, se quedo dormido, con una de sus manos sobre su rostro y otra sobre su estomago.

Cuando sintió, que alguien la acariciaba su mejilla.

-¿Yoru?- pregunta mientras abría lentamente los ojos.

-Ran ya estoy junto a ti…-dice mientras se acercaba para besarlo.

Antes de que sus labios roseen con los de su compañero, el recibe un par de golpes al pecho.

-¿¡Por qué no llegaste a tiempo!?- gritaba Ran mientras le pegaba a Yoru en el pecho.

- Gomen nasai …-dijo Yoru para defenderse, pero Ran aun lo golpeaba.

-¿¡Porqué!? Dejaste que nos lastimara… Y ahora Nao se siente una basura…-dice Ran quien había empezado a llorar.

-Ran, Gomen nasai … hice lo que pude, Gomen nasai - le pedía una y otra vez Yoru.

-Lo se… pero esa noche… ¡no quiero que pase de nuevo, mi cuerpo es solo tullo y no quiero que nadie mas lo tenga!- dice Ran ya algo sobresaltado.

Yoru, abraza a Ran por la cintura y se acerca lentamente a sus labios, al tocarse un beso lleno de amor y pació se forma.

El oji-impar comenzó a besar a Ran, bajando pro el cuello hasta llegar a el cuelo de la camisa.

Intenta de desabrochar pero Ran no le dejo.

-No… Yoru no…- Ran lo detiene y sostiene sus manos.- no quiero que me veas… onegai…-dice Algo triste.

-Déjame verte… jamás me habías detenido- dice y le termina sacando la camisa por la fuerza, al sacársela nota que todo su torso estaba vendado.-Ran… ¿¡Quien te hizo eso!?- dice sobresaltado.

-Fue aquel hombre, que nos hirió…-Ran baja su mirada y deja caer unas lágrimas.

-¡Ese maldito!- dice totalmente enojado y apretando su mano en el pecho de Ran- Como permití que te lastimaran… como lo permití- decía furioso Yoru.

-Yoru me lastimas…-dice Ran.

-Gomen nasai- saca la mano y nota que salía sangre.- ¿Ran que te sucede?- pregunta preocupado.

-Es que la verdad… Yoru no te enojes, intente de detenerlo- dice Ran llorando descontroladamente y abrazan a su amado.

-¿detenerlo?- pregunta Yoru.

-El quiso acabar con su dolor, intente de impedirlo y lo único que logre fue que se lastimara más…-dice Ran.

-Ran es todo mi culpa… gomen- dice Yoru.

-No fue tu culpa…- dic Ran abrazándolo para calmarlo.

-Si lo fue... yo le impedí a Sora que lo valla a buscar... y por esa razón, ustedes fueron heridos…-dice Yoru y abraza fuerte a Ran- pero no lo permitiré otra vez, no lo are- dice.

Es anoche descansan ambos juntos, abrazados, sin soltarse.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora despierta y nota que alguien estaba a su lado. Observa y se da cuenta que era Sunao, se veía tan bello dormido, como si fuese un ángel caído del cielo. Sora se levanto suavemente de la cama, intentando de no despertarlo, pero un mal movimiento hizo que Sunao abra un poco sus ojos.

-5 minutos más- fue lo único que salio de su boca, luego dio vuelta hacía el potro lado y se arropo más, volviéndose a dormir.

-Nunca cambiara- decía tomaba una tolla y ropa, se iba a dar una ducha.

Al terminar de ducharse, regresa al cuarto y se da cuenta que Nao ya se había levantado. Se cambia tranquilamente y se dirige a la cocina.

Hay lo encontró, preparando el desayuno.

-Buenos días- dijo al ver que Sora se aproximaba a el.

-¿Como dormiste?- pregunta Sora.

-Bien, y ¿tu?- pregunta mientras seguía concentrado en el desayuno.

-Muy bien¿quieres que te ayude?- pregunta.

-No gracias- dice y echa a Sora de la cocina otra vez.

-¿Porqué siempre me echas?- pregunta algo enojado Sora.

-…- Nao no contesta, al rato sale de la cocina con una bandeja y un desayuno.-Toma, espero que te guste- dice sonriendo.

-Se ve delicioso! Arigato!- dice Sora totalmente feliz.

Sunao sonríe tranquilamente y se sienta junto a el.

-Hoy volveremos ¿verdad?- dice el.

-Claro, solo hay que terminar de empacar y nos vamos- dice Sora mientras comía su desayuno.

-Entonces terminare de empacar- diciendo esto, se levanta y comienza a recoger las cosas para guardarlas.

-No te apresures tanto… tenemos todo el día- dice Sor ay se mete un pedazo de tostada en la boca.

-No… quiero irme lo más rápido posible- dice medio enejada y levanta su mirada con una sonrisa falsa.

-Nao…-dice en vos baja Sora y sigue desayunando (xD).

Al terminar de empacar y Sora terminar de comer su desayuno, deciden ya ir a su antigua "casa".

Al llegar allí y acomodar algunas cosas, Sunao se tira en su antigua cama.

-¡Por fin en hogar, dulce hogar!- dice estirando sus brazos.

-Ahora ya cumplí tu capricho… te toca a vos…-dice Sora mientras se acercaba sigilosamente a Nao.

Pero algo los detiene, unos flash y gritos pararon a Sora, quien estaba apunto de besar a Nao.

-¡Que bien se ven juntos!- dice un chico de cabellos largos y rubios.

-¡Matsuri!- grita Sora enfadado. Mientras que Nao se avergonzaba de la escena.

-No te enojes Sora... Les venia a informar que aunque sena las vacaciones de invierno ustedes tiene que hacer los trabajos de "Maestros de Todos"- dice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Matsuri aun nos quieres seguir explotando con esos trabajos!- dice Sora enojadísimo.

-Claro que los aremos, como antes ¿Verdad?- dice Sunao.

-Nao… Si, si es lo que quieres- dice Sora ya mas clamado.

-Entonces… su primer trabajo es…- Mitsuri saca un papel del bolsillo.

-Maldito Matsuri- diecia Sora mientras esperaba en la puerta del instituto a una persona.

_**[5 minutos antes**_

-Nao… tu tendrás que ordenar algunos cuartos, ya que debido a que algunas personas se fueron, otras nuevas entraran y tendrán que tener todo listo- dice Matsuri entras le daba una escoba y una pala.- Y tu Sora tendrás que llevar a cada uno de los nuevos a sus habitaciones…- Le da un pequeño empujón en la espalda.

Y ambos salen a hacer sus trabajos.

___**5 minutos antes**_

-Maldito, Maldito- Repetía una y otra vez. Hasta escuchar unos pasos que se acercaban.

-Disculpe la tardanza- dice un joven de cabellos largos, no tanto como los de Sunao, de color negro, con ojos color rojos, como la sangre, totalmente agitado.

-No importa- dice Sora con una mono sobre su cabeza y una expresión que lo hacia parecer tonto.

-Mi nombre es Yukinaga Takeshi, gusto en conocerlo- dice el chico, con una reverencia.

-El gusto es mío, mi nombre es Sora, Hashiba Sora- Dice también con una reverencia- Ven acompáñame que te muestro tu cuarto- comienza a caminar y el joven lo sigue.

Caminan un par de minutos hasta llegar a su cuarto.

-Este es- dice Sora mientras abría las puertas- Cualquier duda, o consulta, la habitación de Matsuri esta al final del pasillo y si no lo encostras mi habitación esta enfrente- dice Sora con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Gracias- Contesta el muchacho.

-No por nada, ahora si me disculpa me retiro- dice Sora y se marcha.

-¡Adiós Sora!- Agitaba su mano mientras se despedía.

Sora regresa a su cuarto, y nota que Sunao todavía estaba haciendo el trabajo, se recuesta un rato en la cama y queda totalmente dormido.

Mientras en una habitación, Sunao la ordenaba con todo el entusiasmo del mundo.

-Ya casi termino… ya casi…-decía. Al terminar, el regresa a su Cuarto ya siendo las 23:00 hs. Y decide bañarse. Toma una toalla y se dirige al baño. Mientras, una persona se venia sigilosamente por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Sora, entras y se posa sobre Sora.

Sora siente a alguien sobre el y abre lentamente los ojos, pero aun se encontraba dormido.

El cuerpo que se posaba sobre el, comienza a acariciar su pecho, por debajo e la camisa.

Sora lo único que pudo ver en ese instante, fue una cabellera larga y unos ojos rojos o rosas, no los podía definir a causa de que la habitación estaba oscura y que aun estaba algo dormido.

-¿Nao?- pregunta Sora. Pero la persona no le contesta, esa persona comienza a besarlo por todo su cuello hasta llegar a la boca.

Mientras, Sunao había terminado de bañarse y regresaba a su cuarto, entra se capella el cabello y se cambia, poniéndose su pijama, y toma su medicina.

El no nota nada, ya que estaba oscuro y no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Se acuesta en su cama y se queda dormido.

Mientras, Sora la estaba pasando bien, el creía que quien tenia sobre el era su Nao, pero no lo era, ya que el se encontraba dormido en la cama de alado.

El acompañante de Sora, sigue su jueguito besándolo y acariciándolo. Hasta que en un momento coloca su mano dentro del pantalón de Sora.

Eso hace que el suelte un gemido, eso provoca que Sunao se despierte y prenda la luz, intentando de saber porque gritaba su compañero. Al prender la luz, el ve la imagen se su Sora, con un joven encime de el. Eso provoca que Sunao quede destrozado.

-¡So-Sora!- grita con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro- ¡¡TE ODIO!!- Grita y sale corriendo.


	5. Capitulo 5º

Sora reacciona y se despierta, al despertarse ve al joven que se encontraba arriba de el, se pone rojo como un tomate y lo tira de la cama.

-¿¡Q-que hacías sobre mi!?- grita Sora enojadísimo y a la vez avergonzado.

-Solo jugaba- dice con una cara de "pobrecito" el chico.

-¡Pero que demonios!- Grita Sora y mira a la cama de su compañero- ¿Fujimori?- pregunta olvidándose de lo que había sucedido por unos segundos.

-Tu compañero, acaba de salir corriendo- dice el chico y señala la puerta.

-¡Fujimori!- Sora ase levanta de la cama y sale corriendo a buscarlo.

Mientras, Sunao había corrido hasta llegar al Salón de Natación, el se coloca frente a la piscina y mira el agua.

-¿Realmente, realmente el ya no me ama?- pregunta una y otra vez, mientras sus lagrimas caían al agua.

Mientras, Sora corría buscándolo y pensando_ ¿Donde estará¡Hace mucho frió para que salga así!´´_

El se acercaba cada vez mas a el Salón de Natación y ve que la luz se encontraba encendida, ya casi entrando escucha un ruido, parecía a cundo alguien cae al agua.

Al parecer Sunao, había decidido tirarse, aunque sabia que no sabia nadar.

Sora entra y sin pensarlo dos veces se zambulle en la piscina.

_¿Moriré¿Al fin todo se acabara?´´_ se preguntaba Nao, mientras caía mas y mas profundo.

Sora logra sujetarlo de la muñeca y sacarlo de hay. Sunao se encontraba inconsciente, y Sora lo único que se le ocurrió fue darle respiración de boca a boca.

Al hacerlo Nao, recobra la conciencia y nota que sus labios estaban unidos con los de Sora. La primera reacción de el fue un cachetazo para Sora.

-¡Con esos mismo labios que bésasete a ese chico me besas a mi!- Gira totalmente enojado.

-¡No me grites¡Si no fuera pro mi ahora estarías muerto!- Le grita Sora también algo furioso.

-¡Me hubieses dejado morir, así no seria más una molestia para ti!- le grita Sunao, con lagrimas cayendo pro su rostro, antes de marcharse corriendo.

-¡Nao!- grita, pero se limita a perseguirlo.

**Ve detrás de el, no quiero que de nuevo algo le pase a mi Ran** le dice Yoru.

-No, no lo are… si lo sigo será peor- dice Sora, mientras se ponía de pie, y se dirigía a su habitación.

Al llegar allí, ya el chico no estaba y se recuesta sen su cama, quedándose dormido.

Mientras, había corrido hasta llegar al departamento de Nanami. Se posa frente a la puerta y toca suavemente con su mano derecha la puerta.

Nanami logra escuchar y se levanta de la cama para atender la puerta.

Al abrirla ve a Nao, totalmente mojado y friolento.

-¿Nao¿Qué te ocurrió? Pasa- dice Nanami empujándolo hacia adentro del departamento.

-No, es nada… solo….-dice mientras Nanami lo acompañaba a sentarse en un sofá.

-Te paliaste con Sora¿verdad?- dice Nanami.

-Etto… si- dice Nao.

-Espera que te traeré algo caliente para que tomes- dijo Nanami con una de sus típicas sonrisas y se dirigió a la cocina.

Unos minutos mas tarde Nanami regresa con dos cafés calientes.

-Toma- le alcanza su taza y se sienta alado de el- ¿Qué sucedió esta ves?-pauso un segundo-¿Porqué estas mojado?- pregunto.

-Etto…lo que paso… es…- toma un trago de café- esqueencontreaSoraconotrochicoenmihabitacionyelmeengañoymehisosentrimalymetirealapiscina-dice todo de corrido y se queda sin aire.

-Respira-dice Nanami colocando una mono en su espalda-Bueno, por lo que logre entender, Sora estaba con otro chico y te tiraste a la piscina¿no?- dice.

-Hai- dice Sunao, mientras intentaba de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Estas seguro de que Sora estaba al tanto de que dormía con otro chico?- pregunta Nanami.

-Eh… Si él tenia que estar al tanto… si no su reacción tendría que haber sido…- Nao calla y recuerda la reacción de Sora, había sido de negación, eso podría decirle que no estaba al tanto de lo que había ocurrido.

-Mmm… y… ¿porque te tiraste a la piscina si no sabes nadar?-pregunta el mayor.

-Bueno… sobre eso…-dice Nao avergonzado y sintiéndose algo tonto- es que creí, que si no tenia el amor de Sora… no merecía vivir- dice con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro.

-Nao… Sora te ama, debió ser una equivocación-dice Nanami para consolarlo, peor no funciono.

-¡Mentira!-grita Nao, despertando a Shinichirou.

-¿Qué sucede¿Por qué tantos gritos?- dice Shinichirou, mientras salía de su habitación.

-Gomen- dice Nao.

-¿¡Sunao¿Qué hace el aquí?- pregunta sobresaltado.

-etto… yo…-intenta de explicar, pero Nanami lo detiene.

-El esta aquí pro que tubo un pelea con Sora-dice con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Uff… ¿siempre cuando se pelee alguno va a venir a nuestra casa?- dice Shinichirou con una mono en la cabeza y algo molesto.

-No seas así… ellos son como nuestros hijos y hay que apoyarlos- dice Nanami con una sonrisa convencedora.

-Bueno, pero que se arreglen pronto, tengo sueño y no puedo dormir sin ti- dijo y volvió a entrar en su habitación.

-Siento las molestias, mejor me voy-dijo Sunao y se levanto del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta.

-No, no molestas… ¿No seria mejor que te quedaras? No creo que quieras volver con Sora, y sino ¿donde irías?- dice Nanami totalmente confiado a que repondría con un "si".

-Etto… tienes razón, pero no puedo quedarme aquí, seria una molestia-dice Nao.

-No, al contrario, como dije eres como un hijo… jamás serias una molestia, aparte puedes quedarte en el cuarto de Sora hay tiene ropa que te quedara bien- Sonríe tan dulcemente Nanami que lo termina de convencer.

-bueno, esta bien-dice Nao y sigue a Nanami hasta una habitación.

–Que duermas bien- dice y se marcha.

Nao, observa la habitación, no era muy grande, peor estaba bien para una sola persona, tenia un armario que le causaba curiosidad.

-¿Que habrá ahí dentro?- pregunta y lo abre, adentro había ropa de cuando el era pequeño, también de Sora y Matsuri y un álbum familiar. Recoge al álbum y comienza a mirarlo.

Eran tan felices los tres juntos, sierpe jugábamos y sonreíamos.

-jaja- soltó una pequeña riza, al ver una foto de los tres disfrazados, Sora de un príncipe y el como siempre estaba disfrazado de una princesa, pero Matsuri también estaba disfrazado y era de un dragón, que lindos se veían los tres.

Así se quedo mirando el álbum hasta quedarse dormido.

A la mañana siguiente, Nao se despierta y se cambia poniéndose una ropa de Sora, le quedaba grande, pero no le importó, sabiendo que era ropa de su querido Sora le bastaba.

Mientras, Sora también recién se despertaba, mira a su alrededor, estaba solo. Se levantó y decidió llamar a Nanami, para saber su Nao había ido hacia allá.

-¿Hola Nanami?- dice Sora, al sentir que alguien le atendió.

-Hola, Sora¿que te sucede?- Pregunta el mayor.

-¿Fujimori esta allí?- pregunta Sora.

-Si, vino ayer… hablando de eso… ¿que ocurrió?- pregunta.

-La verdad no se muy bien, cuando desperté tenia a un choco sobre mi y fujimori ya no estaba. Luego lo encontré que se había tirado a la piscina y después se marcho- dijo el peli-azul.

-Ah, ya veo, no te preocupes… él esta bien, lo cuidare- dice Nanami.

-Pero… ¿el me odio, no?- dice Sora triste.

-No, solo esta enfado pronto se le pasara y volverá junto a ti- dijo Nanami.

-Gracias, bueno nos vemos- dice Sora.

-Adiós- dice y cuelga.

-¿Era Sora?- pregunta Minato, mientras se tomaba su café.

-Si, al parecer le preocupa Nao- dice y se sienta para desayunar junto a su amado.

-mmm… ya veo, espero que no dure mucho la pelea- dice Shinichirou.

-Bueno días- dice Nao, quien salía de la habitación.

-jeje… te queda gran de ropa de Sora- dice Nanami, soltando un pequeña risita.

-Si, Sora siempre fue mas grande que yo de cuerpo- dijo algo avergonzado y se sonto en el sofá, junto a Nanami.

-Te serviré el desayuno- dijo Nanani, y fue en busca de ello.

Pasan, horas, ya habían almorzado y Nanami y Shinichirou, tenían una "Cita".

-Ten cuidado, no le habrás a nadie y no te vallas solo- dice Nanami preocupado.

-Ya no soy un chico, no te preocupes, que la pasen bien- dijo Sunao.

-Vamos, nos vemos mas tarde- dijo Shinichirou y cerró la puerta.

Nao, había quedado completamente solo, no le gustaba mucho eso, ya que era muy grande el departamento y no el gustaba estar solo.

En eso, escucha a alguien tocar la puerta.

Toc-Toc-Tic- una y otra vez golpeaban.

-Ya voy, ya voy…-dijo Sunao y abrió la puerta.

En eso encontró frente a ella, un osito de peluche con una carta sobre el.

_ [Para Sunao, de Sora. Perdón, te pido una y otra vez, solo te amo a ti, no me dejes solo, que me moriría. Te extraño mucho y Toshizou también te extraña._

Eso decía la carta, al leer lo último no pudo resistir y soltó una carcajada.

-Sora, no podes ser tan baka- Dijo Sunao, peor al parecer alguien lo escucho. El osito de peluche no era un peluche, sino que era Sora disfrazado.

-¿¡Que soy que!?- pregunta enojado Sora.

-¡Un Baka el más grande los bakas!- le grita Sunao.

-¿¡Atrévete a repetirlo!?- amenazo Sora.

-Si me atrevo y con mucho gusto¡Eres un Baka y mas que eso!- grita Nao.

-Que insensible que eres, yo hago todo esto para que me perdones y solo me insultas- dice Sora, asiéndose el ofendido.

-Bien merecido te lo tienes- de eso Sunao sierra la puerta de un portazo.

-¡No me cierres la puerta en la cara!- Grita Sora.

En eso Nao no le contestó. Sora se pone de pie y se marca para su Cuarto, aunque en el camino la gente lo miraba con cara rara el no se hizo problema. Estaba demasiado enojado con Nao, como para hacerse problema pro otra cosa.

Al llegar, lo primero que hace es tirarse en la cama.

-¡Maldición, que obstinado es!- dijo que se quedo dormido.

Mientras nao se había quedado detrás de la puerta, acurrucado, llorando.

-Que idiota que es Sora¿piensa que con eso iba a olvidar lo que hizo¡Esta equivocado!- Dijo Sunao, mientras lloraba.

Hacia paso el día, Nanami y Nii-cha regresaron tarde, Suano ya estaba dormido.

Al día siguiente, Sunao despierta y su cuarto estaba lleno de Chocolates.

Y entre todo ellos había una carta.

_[Perdóname, no quise pelearme contigo. atte.: Sora._

-Lindo detalle, pero los chocolates me caen mal- dice Sunao. Y en eso sale Sora de abajo de los chocolates.

-¿¡Todavía te quejas!?- dice enojado.

-Pero…-Se asusta- ¿¡que hacías allí abajo!?- Grita Sunao.

Y así comienzan a pelear, nuevamente, uno insultando al otro y el otro provocándolo.

Mientras afuera de la habitación. Nanami y Shinichirou, estaban desayunando.

-Ya comenzaron otra vez- dijo Shinichirou, mientras tomaba su café.

-Ellos dos jamás cambiaran- Ríe, Nanami.

En eso ven a Sora que salía corriendo y unos chocolates que le eran arrojados.

-¡Ya calmate Fujimori!- Dice pero seguía el bombardeo.-Me voy, el no va a cambiar de opinión- diciendo eso, se fue del departamento.


	6. Capitulo 6º

Pasaron varios días desde que Sora y Sunao se pelearon. Sora no la pasaba muy bien, casi todos los días se levantaba con un invitado sorpresa en su cama. Mientras que Sunao, había deja de comer, una depresión lo estaba llenando.

Hasta que Sora se cansó, una noche, decidió ir a visitar a sus tutores y quedarse a dormir.

Llego tarde, cuando Sunao ya estaba dormido, se acomodo en uno de los sillones y espero un rato, asta quedarse dormido.

En eso aprovecho Yoru, quien extrañaba mucho el cuerpo de su adorado Ran, para ir a hacerle compañía.

Así fue como se metió en el cuarto, en el cual descansaba Sunao, se acerco lentamente a la cama y se coloco sobre el joven.

Comenzó a lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de su compañero, haciendo que despertara y dejara escapar algunos gemidos.

-Yo…ru…-apenas pudo articular el pequeño que se posaba bajo el.

Yoru comenzó a desvestir al pelirosa, esos ojos amatistas que tanto le gustaban se encontraban entrecerrados, besaba cada parte de piel descubierta conforme iba retirando las prendas, Ran fue desvistiendo igualmente al su koi, quedando como único impedimento la ropa interior de ambos.

Yoru se deshizo de su boxer con extrema facilidad y rapidez, pero se entretuvo retirando el de Ran, lo agarró con los dientes y poco a poco lo fue retirando, dejando un camino de besos y pequeñas caricias a su paso. Habiéndose librado de todo obstáculo, el peliazul unió sus labios con los del pelirosa en un beso tierno pero apasionado, que se fue intensificando a cada momento, rompiéndose solamente gracias a la falta de oxigeno, aprovechando esto el ojiimpar para comenzar a besar el cuello de su amante, esparciendo también una que otra mordida, dejando marcas que más tarde serían reclamadas.

Siguió su camino hasta el abdomen, donde se entretuvo recorriendo el ombligo con la lengua, besándolo, dando pequeñas bocanadas.

Pasó su aliento por la ya notable erección del ojirosa, lo que ocasionó que éste se arqueara de puro placer, esas caricias lo estaban volviendo realmente loco, Yoru acarició la punta con su lengua, a lo que el pelirosa respondió con un sonoro jadeo, al oír esto, el ojiimpar introdujo la longitud del miembro en su boca, comenzando con un suave movimiento, el cual fue aumentando en intensidad, hasta que el menor se corrió en la boca de su koi.

El peliazul acercó sus labios a los del pelirosa para unirlos en un beso intenso, probando este último un poco de su propio sabor.

Se dirigió nuevamente hacia el pecho del menor, mientras introducía un par de dedos en la boca de éste para que los humedeciera, luego los dirigió hacia la estrecha abertura, rodeándola, para luego introducir lentamente uno de los dedos.

Al sentirse invadido, el cuerpo del pelirosa se tensó, al notar esto, Yoru invadió su boca con un nuevo beso, logrando así relajar un poco a su koibito, acto seguido, introdujo un segundo dedo.

-Yo…ru…duele!-

-Relájate- Mientras decía esto, empezó a masajear el ya completamente erecto miembro de su koi, mientras un tercer intruso hacía acto de presencia en el interior de Ran, quien a pesar del dolor comenzaba a disfrutar de la sensación. Al sentir como su pequeño se iba relajando, empezó a mover en círculos sus dedos en el cálido interior del joven peliroza.

-Ahhh…Yoru….-Ran se encontraba perdido en un océano de placenteras sensaciones, sentía que no tardaría mucho en correrse de nuevo, esto fue percibido por su koi, quien sacó sus dedos del interior del ojirosa, recibiendo a cambio un gemido de protesta.

-Ahhmmm…Yoru…baka- Yoru no quería que su koibito se corriera tan rápido, por lo que lo silenció con un apasionado beso.

-O-one-onegai- Captando la petición de su amado, dirigió la punta de su miembro hacia la entrada del menor, lenta y cuidadosamente para no lastimarlo, pero aún así, alcanzó a percibir un quejido de su niño.

-Si te duele puedo…- no le fue permitido terminar la frase, con un beso y un meneo de caderas, Ran le incitó sin palabras a que continuara, lo que hizo, no sin antes darle a su precioso niño un nuevo beso.

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro de Ran, éste arqueó su cuerpo por el dolor, tratando de contener las lágrimas, Yoru se quedó quieto unos instantes, al notar que su niño se relajaba, comenzó a moverse, primero lento, acelerando cada vez más el ritmo de las estocadas, masajeando el miembro del pelirosa al ritmo de éstas, a causa de frenético ritmo, Ran se derramó en los vientres de ambos, presionando en su interior en miembro del peliazul, quien no tardó en derramarse dentro de su amante.

Salio de dentro de su koi, al cual luego abrazo, dando por terminado lo echo. Abrazándolo contra si para luego dormir ambos placidamente.

A la mañana siguiente, 5:00 a.m., Sora se despierta, aun estaba abrazado a su querido Nao, nota como una brisa fría pasaba por su cuerpo.

Salio de la cama y noto que estaba desnudo, al igual que Sunao.

Avergonzado, y maldiciendo en silencio a Yoru y Ran, por dejarlo en esta situación, se vistió, sacando uno de los pijamas que guardaba en el armario.

Al igual hizo con Nao, lo visto y volvo a recostar en la cama, el se coloco junto y lo abraso por la espalda, entrelazo sus piernas con las de su compañero y acerco su cuerpo contra el suyo. Quedando nuevamente dormido.

Ya cansando unas horas, Shinichirou, se dirigió a la habitación para despertar a Nao. Toco una y otra vez pero no recibió repuesta.

-Desper…- no pudo terminar, al hacer entrado y ver a ambos chicos en esa posición le puso los pelos de punta _(no sean mal pensados, los de la cabeza xD)_. Estuvo apunto de gritar pero Sora lo detuvo.

-Shh… no hagas ruido… no ves que esta durmiendo- dijo mientras levantaba un poco la cabeza y acariciaba el cabello del pelirosa.

-¿¡Ustedes lo-lo hicieron!?-. Pregunto asustado y sobresaltado.

-No… claro que no, pero no grites, no ves que duerme- dijo totalmente sereno Sora.

-Grrm…- gruño molesto ante la repuesta del menor, cerro la puesta y se fue a sentar a uno de los sofás.

Nanami se acerca a el dejando en la mesa, frente a ellos dos tazas de te y una canasta con tostadas.

-¿Los llamaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

_¿Por que dijo en plural¿Cómo sabia que estaban los dos juntos?´´ _se pregunto nii-chan.

-¿Te molesta qué duermas en la misma cama?- pregunto con una sonrisa aun mas grande.

-¿Y tu como sabes?- pregunto nii-chan con una mirada asesina.

-Es lógico, si cuando despertamos Sora ya no estaba en el sofá, quería decir que estaba con Nao- dijo y no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

-Grrmm…- Gruño Shinichirou.

-Desayunemos, luego los despertamos- se sentó junto a el y comenzaron a desayunar, empaz y tranquilidad (xD).


	7. Chapter 7º

Habían pasado varias horas, Nanami había intentado de despertarlos más de 3 veces, sin obtener resultados positivos.

Ya eran las 10:30 AM. Sora lentamente se fue despertando y recordando todo, observo tiernamente a Sunao quien dormía como un Ángel.

Acarició los cabellos de Nao, delicadamente, haciendo que un leve cosquilleo llenase al pequeño.

Lentamente, Nao, fue abriendo sus ojos, parpadeo un par de veces, noto que se encontraba aferrado a alguien, un pánico lo lleno, observó a su alrededor y noto quien lo tenia abrazado era mas ni menos que Sora.

Sonrió levemente, se sentía protegido en sus brazos, beso la mano que lo tenia abrazado, serrando los ojos.

-Ya despertaste??- pregunto Sora intrigado.

-hai…-fue apenas un susurro, pero el peliazul lo puedo escuchar perfectamente.

Unos segundos pasaron, todo estaban tranquilo, asta que Nao dijo:

-Hashiba ya puedes soltarme…-dijo, un totalmente sonrojada, y feliz Nao.

Y Sora lo soltó, se levantó de la cama, mientras observo que Nao se sentaba en ella, lo acompaño sentándose junto, pero al intentar hablar recibo un fuerte golpe en la mejilla.

-Porque estabas en mi cama??- pregunta con furia pero a la ves felicidad Nao.

-No lo se, desperté junto a ti, se menos o igual que tú, así que no me pegues- dijo acariciándose la mejilla Sora.

Sunao cierra los ojos y aspira hondo, se sienta en la cama, mientras que Sora hace lo mismo. Ambos quedan juntos sentados en la cama, sin decir nada. Hasta que el pelirosa comienza a llorar sin razón aparente para Sora, se recuesta sobre el hombro de el para desahogar sus penas, Sora quien se sorprende ante tal acto solo decide intentar de consolarlo.

-No llores todo estará bien, ya veras pronto todo sera como antas-

Intentó de tranquilizarlo pero no funciono, Sunao se separo de el y se intento de limpiarlos ojos con las mangas del pijama, pero no funciono ya que las lagrimas aun brotaban de ellos.

-Mentira! No me mientas! Odio que lo hagas!-

Grito y le dio débiles golpecitos en el pecho, eso sorprendió al peliazul quien jamás había recibido golpes suaves de Nao.

-Yo no te miento, te digo la verdad… todo estará bien-

Sonríe tranquilamente, intentando de trasmitirle esa tranquilidad a Fujimori, y lo logra.

Lentamente se fue calmando, sus golpes se fueron disminuyendo hasta caer vencido en el pecho de Sora.

Lloro un poco más, mientras que Sora acariciaba su cabello en forma protectora. Pero cuando creyó que todo se estaba calmando, Nao habla y lo que dice le destroza el corazón.

-Mentira, nada estará bien, tu te iras con aquel chico y me dejaras solo, perderé mi ojos y quedare visco, y, Nanami y Shinichirou, me odiaran, me dejaran solo, para que nada me quede y así morirme…-

Al decir lo ultimo, Hashiba deja de acariciarle el cabello, se levanta bruscamente haciendo que el caiga, y se dirige cerca de una parad.

-Te escuchas lo que dice! Nada de eso es cierto! Maldición, de donde sacas esas ideas! Yo te amo y nunca te dejaría, Nanami y nii-san tampoco te dejarían eres un hijo para ellos! Maldición! Eres estupido o que!!-

Diciendo lo último le dio un golpe a la pared, suerte que los mayores se habían ido a comprar comida, si no gran escándalo se armaba.

El pelirosa comenzó a llorar más fuerte ahora, haciendo que el ojiazul dejara su furia y se acercará nuevamente a abrazarlo.

-Gomen… gomen…-

Dijo una y otra ves, nuevamente el había provocado el llanto de SU Nao.

-Te prometo que nunca me alejare de ti, que haremos todo lo posible para que tu ojo cure… pero deja de llorar-

Pidió, ya casi largándose el a llorar.

-Prometido-

Dijo Nao, e intento de dejar de llorar, se limpio los ojos con sus mangas empapadas y luego le sonrió tiernamente.

-Entonces hoy me acompañaras al medico, verdad?-

Dijo con su sonrisa aun presente, y recibiendo una de parte de Sora.

-Claro! A que hora debemos estar?-

Pregunto mirando el reloj.

-A la 1 p.m.-

Contesto, sin prestarle mucha intención al reloj, se levanto y busco su ropa.

Cuando Sora se sobresalto, y comenzó a buscar también su ropa para cambiarse.

--Falta una hora! Una Hora!-

dijo corriendo de un lado a otro.

-Iré a bañarme-

Le dijo Sunao y salio por la puerta, pero el peliazul lo siguió y antes de que entrará al baño lo acorralo y le dijo.

-Bañémonos juntos-

Le susurro al oído, provocando que el menor se sonrojara, asintió con la cabeza y ambos se bañaron juntos.

Al salir del baño, los mayores ya habían regresado y al verlos salir juntos del baño a Shinichirou, le hirvió la sangre, estuvo apunto de decir algo pero Nanami le metió un pedazo de pan en la boca.

Unos minutos más tarde se despiden de ellos, y se marchan al doctor peor antes irían a comer.

Caminaron un rato, Abrazados, supuestamente pro el frío que hacia, igual nadie diría nada ya que Sunao era igual a una chica.

Durante la caminata, solo se escuchaban cuchicheos como "Que linda chica" "Que bella pareja hacen" "Será natural el color de su cabello" "Hermosa", que hacían que Nao se sonrojara.

Llegaron a un restauran de comida rápida, se sentaron en una mesa, pero Sora tuvo que ir a hacer el pedido, en esos momentos unos babosos se le acercaron Sunao.

-Que haces sola pequeña?-

Pregunto uno de los hombre, pero Nao no le presto atención, mientras que otro se sentaba en la misma mesa que el.

-Te pregunte algo, contéstame, es de mala educación no contestar-

Dice tomándolo del mentón y levantando su vista para que chocaran sus ojos.

-No tengo pro que contestarte-

Dijo Nao y se suelta de el agarre, miro a los hombres, en total eran 3, le seria algo difícil deshacerse de ellos, as que esperaría a Sora, si no le pasaba algo antes.

-valla valla, nos hemos encontrado con una rebelde, será más divertido jajaja-

Dicho lo último el hombre comenzó a reírse, hasta que alguien lo golpea en la cabeza.

-Sucede algo con mi novia?-

Pregunta Sora, quien recién llegaba con la comida.

Los hombres se alejaron un poco de la mesa.

-Claro que nada, solo le vinimos a hacer compañía, así no se sentía sola-

Mintio uno para que luego salgan corriendo del lugar (literalmente). Al peliazul se le cae una gotita estilo anime pro la nuca.

-Estas bien Nao?-

Pregunta el, mientras se sentaba en la mesa y dejaba la comide sobre ella.

Pero cuando subió la vista, un cachetazo se le hace presenté.

-Pero…-

No termino de reclamar que Nao lo mira con ojos llorosos.

-Si no llegabas a tiempo, quien sabe lo que me pudo pasar!-

Le reclamo el pelirosa.

-Pero llegue y nada paso, así que no te preocupes-

Diciendo eso, comenzó a desenvolver su hamburguesa.

-Tienes razón me preocupo por estupideces, después si me secuestran y me violan, será tu culpa-

Dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa y también comenzó a comer su hamburguesa.

-Hey! No es mi culpa que seas tan hermoso y te confundan con una chica-

Dicho esto, ambos se sonrojaron, Sora pro haberlo dicho y Nao pro haberlo escuchado.

Comieron lo que restaba en silencio, al terminar recogieron sus cosas y se dirigieron al medico.

Al entrar al Hospital fueron rápidamente atendidos ya que llegaron media hora tarde.

-Buenas tarde Fujimori-

Dijo el medico y luego hizo una seña de que se sentaran.

-Buenas tarde Doctor-

Contestaron ambos a la vez y se sentaron.

-Has estado tomando la medicina que te indique-

Dijo el medico mientras le sacaba el vendaje al ojo, lentamente, cuando termino de sacarlo, despego los parpados para obsérvale el ojo.

Sora miro cada movimiento, pero se preocupo cuando el doctor hizo un gesto e preocupación.

-Veo que no lo has tomado todas las veces que te indique, tu ojo aun no a tenido ninguna mejora, pero esperemos un mes mas, toma tu medicina y estará curado-

Dijo me medico, Sora, lo miro mejor a Nao y cuando noto que su ojo ya no tenia ese color rosa que tanto le encantaba y ahora esa de un tono gris, casi blanco, le izo mal se levantó de su asiento y salio de la oficina, asustando a Nao.

-Sora!- dice peor el medico lo detiene antes de que lo siguiera, le niega con la cabeza y nao se vuelve a sentar.

Nuevamente le venda el ojo y lo deja que se valla no sin antes volverse a decir que tome su medicina.

Cuando salio de la oficina nota que Sora ya no esta ni en el pasillo, ni en el hospital.

Decide regresar a la casa, totalmente triste pro la reacción del peliazul, camina sin rumbo alguno, sin ganas de nada.


End file.
